DRAGON BALL ELSE-WORLDS CHAPTER 1
by Donmaster6
Summary: What if the Dragon Balls granted insane power when they were destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

[Set during the time the Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta crash-landed on Earth]

"So, who're you guys"? Asked Krillin, his nerves paralysed with fear but trying not to show it. "Ha" snorted Nappa. The midgets trying to seem scary eh? We'll see how far that gets ya. Piccolo and Gohan emerged from the shadows, their faces grim and solemn. "You must be the Saiyans, here to kill us"? Piccolo demanded. "Well well well", muttered Nappa. "You must have us all sussed out. Except you're forgetting one thing. We aren't going to kill you; we have someone else to do that for us. VEGETA! I'm unleashing the Saiba-"

"Not so fast you fiends"! Yamcha screamed as he descended from the sky." You'll have to deal with me first". But it was too late as the drops of organic tissue were dropped from the ground, and spread deep into the earth. Slowly, the green Saibamen oozed out of the ground, their high-pitched voices piercing through the air. "Whoops!" yelled Nappa, "Looks like you'll have to fight them first tough guy"! Unnerved, Yamcha dashed towards the Saibamen, attacking one out right, flooring it and landing a brutal chop to the next, breaking it's feeble neck. Next, he leaped and brought down all of his might with his knee, as it sank deep into its flesh. Executing a chi blast with perfect precision, he knocked a Saibaman off balance and shoved his hand through the stomach. He looked at the final one menacingly, but it ran off before he could pick it off. Luckily, Piccolo turned around and chi erupted from his eyes as the beam tore through the Saiabamen's ankle and all the way up unto his head. Astonished by the brutality Yamcha was displaying, the Z-Fighters (and Piccolo and Gohan) gawped their heads around in utter amazement. Their mouths open wide enough to catch a wild Chocobo. Unfortunately, Yamcha's overconfidence spelled his doom as a lone Saibaman he had left for dead crawled out of the ground and attached itself to Yamcha, its eyes glowing yellow as its body started to expand and… EXPLODE! Leaving Yamcha exposed in the blood-stained mud.

"HAHAHAHA"! Yelled Nappa. "That's what you get for acting tough". However, the words were hardly out of his mouth before Krillin had launched himself at Nappa, delivering a powerful punch to his jaw. Nappa stumbled back before screaming and throwing himself at Krillin, and the two were locked in battle. Meanwhile, Vegeta walked over to a tree stump and sat down, pulling a bucket of popcorn from his pocket. Gohan gawped. Then, Krillin got beaten into the ground, Nappa far superior in strength, and leaped into the air, ready to deliver the final blow. However Tien intercepted, and knocked Nappa back. Nappa fired off a chi blast, but it was off-target, and ripped into Chiaotzu sending him sprawling in the dust. Tien shot off a clean uppercut into Nappa's skull, and then charged a neo-tri-beam, that hit Nappa dead on in mid-air. Chiaotzu picked himself up, and launched a Dodon-ray, which also hot Nappa, leaving him weakened in a ditch. Piccolo picked up Krillin, and Gohan circled around Nappa, but Nappa, too quick, bounded into the air, and fired off his tremendous Break Cannon, as a gigantic blue pulse of energy fired from his mouth. Tien tried to move, but slammed right into Chiaotzu, but they managed to fly right out of the beam's range. Gohan however, wasn't so lucky, as he was trapped with fear as he saw the shot curve and focus onto his position. It was the last thing he saw. The Break Cannon annihilated Gohan, and Piccolo couldn't save him. A giant crater filled the spot where Gohan was, leaving only a torn shoe, and a spot of blood.

Enraged, Piccolo charged Nappa, but Vegeta stepped in, and knocked Piccolo away. Stunned, Tien and Chiaotzu didn't move and Piccolo was then utterly pounded by Nappa. Green blood spurted from almost every place it could as Nappa beat the living snot out of him, seeming delusional from the excitement. Beaten, Piccolo attempted to drag himself out of the ground, but Nappa was too fast, and brought down his fist hard onto Piccolo's head. Dazed, Piccolo wobbled back and forth, still managing to stand. Nappa let out a huge laugh, and his eye's flashed, as chi beams sprouted from his eye head and bore right through Piccolo's skull, drops of green liquid pouring out of his poor, now misshapen head. With no head, Piccolo's body still tried to defiantly stand, but to no avail as the dead thing thumped to the ground. Namekian heads don't grow back. However, as soon as the body hit the ground, the sky grew dark, even though it was only 2pm (Eastern Time). Of course, all heads gazed into the sky (except Piccolo's) and tried to see what was going on. They all pondered in wonder about what the hell was going on. Except Nappa, who was thinking up a devious one-liner for the murder. So far, he had come up with this. "That's what you get for losing your head!" then he would break out into a cunningly evil laugh like "MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Then he would kill the midget. Apart from Nappa's strange thoughts, the rest hadn't a clue about the lighting. Then, as if an answer to their question, a mystical voice boomed in their heads. "The Dragon Balls are gone," Declared the voice that sort of sounded like Kami. "However one person, chosen at random will gain the power of the Dragon Balls, and will be the strongest on Earth!" With that, lightning pierced the dark sky, and a flash similar to the solar flare burned into everyone's vision. "Who-o, who got the power?" asked Tien. Nobody knew, as nobody felt any different, but then, Yamcha climbed out of his would-be grave.

Part 1 is out peoples, and I hope you like it! I will gladly take any feedback, and please show some support if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and part two will be out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Impossible" Nappa stuttered. "It couldn't be…"

"Oh but it is" announced Yamcha. "And it is your worst nightmare." Nappa stepped back, suddenly afraid of Yamcha. "Vegeta" he asked. "What is, what is his power level?"

"Its, its over 25 thousand!" He yelled, his mouth full of space popcorn. "Veget-" Nappa tried to stutter, but he was caught mid sentence as Yamcha dashed behind him. Nappa barely had time to look before Yamcha pressed his hands to Nappa forehead. "Hasta La Vista thug," Yamcha yelled as he created a spirit ball inside Nappa's skull, and as it expanded, Nappa's skull exploded, and he held up the ball, now infused with Nappa's blood. Vegeta, still eating his popcorn was amazed. Then he realised that he was supposed to fight now. He got up, and readied himself. Even though he knew the opponent was too strong. He was prepared to live and die as a honourable Saiyan.

Yamcha made the first move, and raced forward at blinding speed. Meanwhile, Tien and Chiaotzu sat down on a rock and pulled out some pretzels and onion rings. The fight was a flurry of fists, and small chi blasts, as each side was somewhat easily matched. But you could tell Yamcha was winning. The fact that he then landed a devastating mid-air to Vegeta's skull proved that. He then managed to charge up a weak Kamehameha, and launch it right at Vegeta. The explosion was immense. In the dust cloud, Vegeta sneaked behind Yamcha, but Yamcha expected this. He shouted, "Tiger jackhammer punch!" and slammed right into Vegeta, sending him flying with a series of punches. Then, he leaped behind him and executed a perfect kick into the back of Vegeta's spine. Vegeta fell to the floor, helpless. Brutally, Yamcha grabbed his neck, and was ready to snap into two. However, a familiar voice shouted from behind. "Yamcha don't do it!" yelled the two z fighters and Goku, who had finally turned up.

"Yamcha!" asked Goku. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm saving the planet Goku, It was nice of you to finally turn up." Replied Yamcha, his voice grim and slightly menacing.

"You fools" Murmured Vegeta, "you will all be useless against my giant monkey-" and then Yamcha knocked him out. Flying up to Goku, "Gohan and Piccolo have died, because of your stupidity." Yamcha was shouting now. "Where were you? Goku. Where were you when all of us were helpless?" Now, even Goku lost it, and started to shout too. "I was DEAD Yamcha, and I'm sorry that I was late but it seems the situation is under control."

"You see your SON being dead as 'under control' huh?"

"Oh shut up Yamcha, nobody gives a damn"

"Maybe I do, seeing as I DIED TOO" Yamcha yelled, and then launched himself at Goku, preparing for a full on battle, when King Kai's voice sounded simultaneously in their heads. They both paused mid-attack, and Goku smiled, "King Kai!"

"Who?" Yamcha asked

"King Kai!" Goku exclaimed, my mentor when I was dead.

"Well," sounded the Kai's voice in their heads. "I wanted to tell you to stop fighting. Goku, don't treat death so light-heartedly, as you can't wish back your son and Piccolo, now the Dragon Balls are gone. Also, Yamcha don't let the power get to your head, and while you may be stronger then Goku now, don't push him around. Also, Vegeta escaped when you were arguing. Like fools." Yamcha and Goku turned their heads in unison, to see Vegeta dragging himself into his space pod, and Tien and Chiaotzu lying unconscious on the ground. Vegeta was dragging himself back to the space pod, and had initiated a lift off sequence. Yamcha was too far away, and Goku had no idea who Vegeta was. Vegeta soared into the sky, and Yamcha cursed, as he knew Tien and Chiaotzu were too weak to stop him, even injured. Krillin was nowhere to be found. Vegeta was gone. Yamcha was MAD. He turned around, asking Goku; "what IS the voice?" Goku said it was God, and Yamcha was thinking that Kami was dead. [DBZ gods-so confusing]. Yamcha, no longer so enraged, only completely lost. "Well," Goku finally announced. "Lets get everyone together."

Back at Master Roshi's place, the Z fighters crowded around a table. "So," muttered Tien, "Piccolo and Gohan are dead, Krillin {who they found bleeding in a ditch} is pretty roughed up, and Yamcha and Goku are fighting." You could faintly hear them arguing upstairs. "Why are you so angry?" "He blew up East City!" "Who cares about East City?" and so forth. Eventually, someone decided that they should go to Namek, as King Kai said there would be Dragon Balls there. So, Goku, Tien, Bulma and Yamcha set off, waving goodbye to everyone else as the spaceship lifted off, and the four travelled to the mysterious planet, little knowing it would be their grave. Except, if the fates foretold a different fate.

Meanwhile, on Frieza Planet 119, Vegeta was climbing out of his space pod, destroyed from a hopeless battle. At least he still had his tail. However, he had lost to a mere human, a HUMAN! This was unacceptable. He was ready to get back into the fight, and he needed his healing pod as quickly as possible. Luckily, no one else knew about the Namekian Dragon Balls, and he would get there first! Immortality was barely within his grasp. Turning the corner into the medical sector, he saw huge amounts of pitiful soldiers charging down the hallway, and he wondered what they were doing. Nevertheless, the pain in his body prevented him from thinking too much, and he limped into the room, where he was immediately treated by the doctors, and thrown into a pod. His questions would have to wait for when he woke up.

That's Chapter 2 guys and girls, and I hops you enjoyed it! Please leave suggestions and feedback in reviews and Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On the space station, Vegeta was stepping out of his healing pod, feeling refreshed and cooled. (Sponsor!) Finally being able to move, he put on his clothes, tied up his tail, and moved out. On his way out, he asked his doctor why there was such a big rush for the soldiers. "Well," the doctor replied. "They are all going to Namek to grant our majestic owner Frieza eternal life with my Dragon Balls. I mean the Dragon Balls." Vegeta was out in a flash, and was already in his space pod before the doctor stepped out of the room. Seconds later, he was in space, and plotting a course for Namek.

Bulma's space ship landed on Namek at the same time as Vegeta's. As a result of setting off later, Bulma's father had installed a small training room attached to the side of the Kami's ship. Bulma never went in, because Tien, Yamcha and Goku trained vigorously in it almost every minute of the day, at 100 times normal gravity. Consequently, they were all much stronger, and had also gained newfound respect for each other. More importantly, Tien had developed his Ki-ho-ho cannon (Neo-Tri-Beam) to a much more powerful level. They strode across the open plain, only to find a wasteland of Namekian houses. Suddenly, their courage turned into fear at the sheer level of destruction someone was capable of. It sent a bristling chill down their spines, but still, they progressed on.

Vegeta tenderly stepped out of his pod, his eyes filled with murderous intent. Laughing, he set off with his scouter in hand. He flew for a long time, before finally reaching Dodoria, who was hunting for the last villages, because his scouter had been destroyed. Dodoria was grumbling to himself, and thus didn't notice a longhaired prince plummeting from mid-air. In fact, he only noticed him when Vegeta's feet planted in his back. It hurt. He tried to scream, but Vegeta had crushed Dodoria lungs. Dodoria slammed into the ground, and Vegeta floated down next to him. However, at that moment, Vegeta detected a higher power level, an that power level was Tien's, Yamcha's and Goku's, all of them stronger than Dodoria. Vegeta decided not to waste his time on someone so weak, and tossed his scouter to the ground as he flew at top speed in the group's general direction.

"Wow," Goku murmured, as he saw the carnage laid across the land. "What kind of sick, twisted villain would do such a thing?"

"Well," declared Yamcha, "They are sure going to regret it."

"Yeah!" agreed Tien, his voice unsure, but determined. And so, they set off in high spirits. Bulma parked the ship in a nearby convenient cave, and set up camp. However, as the three intrepid adventurers set off, Vegeta landed ungraciously in front of them. His eyes mad with gold and red as strawberries. STRAWBERRIES! Yamcha and Goku grinned, and Yamcha asked; "You want him Goku?" but Goku replied

"Nah it's too easy; he's yours."  
"Thanks," Yamcha Laughed, as he rammed his elbow into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta barely skimmed the ground, as he back flipped and steadied himself. Vegeta pounced forward, but Yamcha flicked around at the speed of sound, and connected his foot with Vegeta's face, producing a solid THWACK! Caught off guard, Vegeta went spinning, and tottered around, before completely losing balance, and falling to the ground. Confused, he tried to fire off a round of chi blasts, but they all missed Yamcha as he yelled "Springing Wolf-Burst Missile!" and sent a devastating kick into the helpless Vegeta, sending him flying into a bog. Turning around, Yamcha strode off, and Goku and Tien followed him towards the nearest power level.

Kiwi (Cui) was trekking around, looking for a Namekian village with Jackhammer and Appule, the three were hopelessly lost, and with no scouters, the chances of finding a Namekian was very slim. Also, they knew what would happen should they fail. Even worse, none of them apart from Kiwi could stand a chance against an average Namekian warrior. Things were bleak, and looked like they couldn't get any worse. Until they saw Tien. He was some way away from Goku and Yamcha, as he had decided to go back and help Bulma, then follow after them. Tien was prowling, his baldhead shimmering in the sun. Unfortunately, Tien could sense their power levels, and he easily sniffed them out. Appule and Kiwi were terrified, of Tien as he drifted towards them. However, Jackhammer approached him boldly, his ego bigger than the amount Yamcha was lifting on the spaceship. Daringly, he yelled, "You are captured by Frieza's army!" and launched a wild fist aimed for Tien's skull. Tien easily intercepted it, and grabbed his outstretched arm, before snapping brutally. Then, he sailed over Jackhammer, and bought down a vicious karate chop on his skull. Appule charged forward, but Tien merely swatted him away, and then fired off a chi blast at him. Tien then dashed for Kiwi, who attempted to blast him with a Flash Cannon, but Tien Shouted "Hammerhead Technique," and rammed into Cui hard, his shiny head delivering a powerful punch. Cui went flying, and skimmed across the ground. However, before he stopped rolling, a much formidable foe had landed: Dodoria. "What is this outrage?" Dodoria asked, his head flaring and teeth seething. "They were ordered to kill the last of the Namekians, and have the last Dragon Balls by now!" Tien, finally figuring out who killed the Namekians was mad, and he sprinted towards Dodoria, and the epic battle started.

Meanwhile, Goku and Yamcha had pressed on, and were heading towards a large collection of mild power levels, presumably a village. By the time they arrived, they felt two extremely high chi levels heading their way. Zarbon and Frieza…

That's Chapter 3 everyone, and I hope you enjoy it! Helpful comments are appreciated; any ideas on what should happen next are accepted. Thanks for reading!


End file.
